Pressespiegel
Press review in English thumb Dringend *'Wir bitten, GuttenPlag beim Abschlussbericht zu helfen'. Zusammen geht es einfacher. Helfen Sie mit bei der kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung. Die Sicherung eines hochwertigen Abschlussberichtes bedarf unbedingt weiterer Mitstreiter. Näheres finden Sie hier. Aktuell *'Welttag des geistigen Eigentums:' Durch die UNESCO im Jahr 2000 angeregt wurde von der Weltorganisation für geistiges Eigentum (WIPO) im Jahr 2000 festgelegt, dass jedes Jahr am 26. April der Welttag des geistigen Eigentums ist. *'journalist online: 'Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Siehe auch unsere Rubrik "Monatsmagazine April 2011" *'VroniPlag:' Die Netzgemeinde befindet mittlerweile über ein Viertel der Doktorarbeit (bezogen auf die Seitenzahl) von der FDP-Politikerin Silvana Koch-Mehrin als Plagiat-infiziert. Zum Pressespiegel von VroniPlag *'Staatsanwaltschaft Hof:' Frühestens im Sommer oder Anfang Herbst sei mit einer Zwischenbilanz der wegen des Vorwurfs der Urheberrechtsverletzung eingeleiteten Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg zu rechnen Übrigens: auch die Monatsmagazine April 2011 werden stets aktualisiert. Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns 'getwittert' und auf 'Facebook' gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 28. April 2011 *'OVB ONLINE: 'Ein "Ghostwriter" meldet sich zu Wort "Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in den vergangenen Wochen erhalten. Doch auf den Unterstützerbrief, der jetzt die Redaktion erreicht hat, hätte Guttenberg wohl verzichten können." *'RP ONLINE:' Guttenberg erklärt sich doch "Im letzten Moment hat der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU, 39) bei der Universität Bayreuth doch noch eine Stellungnahme zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Sie sei am Dienstag eingegangen, sagte gestern ein Sprecher der Universität. Die Frist dafür war am Dienstag abgelaufen. Einzelheiten zum Inhalt der Erklärung nannte der Sprecher allerdings nicht."' ' *SPIEGEL ONLINE Satire: Gutti packt die Wahrheit aus "Mit einem in weiten Teilen selbst verfassten Fax hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg jetzt die Uni Bayreuth unter Beschuss genommen: Da steht alles über seine Ex-Doktorarbeit drin! SPAM liegt das hoch entlastende Dokument exklusiv vor."' ' ' 1. Teil:' Gutti packt die Wahrheit aus [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-2,00.html 2. Teil: Üble Nachrede] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-3,00.html 3. Teil: Prominente Fürsprecher] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-4,00.html 4. Teil: Eindeutige Expertisen] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-5,00.html 5. Teil: Blütenweiße Blätter] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-6,00.html 6. Teil: Unverantwortliche Verantwortliche] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-7,00.html 7. Teil: Tückische Feinde] [http://www.spiegel.de/spam/0,1518,759438-8,00.html 8. Teil: Klare Worte] ' ' *'suite101.de:' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg antwortet in letzter Minute (Ruth Weitz) "Die Plagiatsjäger von GuttenPlag Wiki hatten zwischenzeitlich weiter recherchiert und waren zu einem vernichtenden Ergebnis gekommen. Wie main-netz.de am 27. April 2011 schreibt, haben sie belegt, dass Guttenberg in seiner Doktorarbeit auf insgesamt 371 Seiten abgeschrieben und die Quellen nicht benannt hat. Insgesamt umfasst seine Dissertation 393 Seiten. Konkret heißt das, dass 94 Prozent seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben sind, ohne dass eine Quelle benannt wurde. Die gesammelten Daten können im interaktiven Guttenberg-Report abgerufen werden." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Über Ideen: Rudelintelligenz (Sebastian Turner) "Der Schwarm hat es vom Liebesgedicht auf direktem Weg zum Internetphänomen gebracht. Von Schwarm ist die Rede, wenn Hunderte und mehr Menschen im Netz virtuell zusammentreffen. Entsteht dabei ein gemeinsames, aktuelles Lexikon wie Wikipedia, dann ist der Ausdruck Schwarmintelligenz gar nicht dumm gewählt. Wenn sich geballte Intelligenz über Texte hermacht, dann ist schon in Tagen vollbracht, was wissenschaftliche Kommissionen nicht in Monaten schaffen. Allerdings scheint der Ausdruck Rudelintelligenz besser gewählt, zumindest fühlen sich die Betroffenen weniger umschwärmt und mehr gejagt, wie zu Guttenberg, Tochter Stoiber und die Europaabgeordnete Koch-Mehrin bestätigen dürften." *'WELT ONLINE:' Deutschland "Wie die "Welt" außerdem erfuhr, soll die Prüfkommission der Hochschule noch in dieser Woche ihren Prüfbericht fertigstellen. In der kommenden Woche soll der Bericht demnach der Hochschulleitung übergeben werden. Anschließend wird das Gremium darüber beraten, ob der Fall für Guttenberg weitere Konsequenzen hat. Das Ergebnis werde Mitte Mai bekannt gegeben, sagte der Uni-Sprecher. Nach übereinstimmenden Informationen von "Welt", "Stern" und "Süddeutscher Zeitung" kommt die Prüfkommission zu dem Ergebnis, dass Guttenberg vorsätzlich getäuscht hat." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Höfisch galante Staatskunst ( Johannes von Müller] "In Berlin fand ein Symposium zum Fall Guttenberg statt. Forscher stellten ihn in die Tradition einer höfisch-galanten Staatskunst, in der nur die Darstellung zählt." ---- 27. April 2011 Gleichlautende Berichte über die Abgabe der Stellungnahme von Guttenberg bei der Uni Bayreuth bringen weit über 50 Zeitungen, Fernsehsender und Radiostationen bundesweit: Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen *'Handelsblatt:' Guttenberg nimmt Stellung zu Plagiatsvorwürfen "Quasi in letzter Minute hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit seiner Doktorarbeit Stellung genommen. Das dreiseitige Fax des Ex-Verteidigungsministers sei gerade noch fristgerecht bei der Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaften der Universität Bayreuth eingegangen, sagte Hochschulsprecher Frank Schmälze am Mittwoch." *'Hamburger Abendblatt:' Guttenberg nimmt zu Plagiatsvorwürfen Stellung (dpa) "Das Fax soll fristgerecht bei der Kommission der Universität Bayreuth eingegangen sein. Doch der Inhalt der Stellungnahme ist geheim." *'KANZLEI.BIZ:' Plagiatsvorwurf begründet Persönlichkeitsverletzung des Autors "Wird einem Autor vorgeworfen, er habe Gedankengänge Dritter ohne Zitat übernommen, liegt hierin ein Plagiatsvorwurf. Zwar kann derjenige, der eine solche Behauptung in einem wissenschaftlichen Werk aufstellt sich sowohl auf die Wissenschaftsfreiheit, als auch auf die Meinungsfreiheit berufen, jedoch müssen in einem solchen Fall ausreichende Anknüpfungspunkte vorliegen für die dieser beweispflichtig ist. Der Plagiatsvorwurf begründet eine Persönlichkeitsverletzung und hieraus resultierende Schadensersatzansprüche. Entscheidung Amtsgericht Hamburg AZ: 36 A C 243/10" *'Legal Tribune: 'Plagiatsvorwurf rechtfertigt regelmäßig Entzug von Doktortitel "Nach einem am Mittwoch bekannt gegebenen Urteil hat das VG Darmstadt die Klage einer Hochschullehrerin abgewiesen, die sich gegen die Aberkennung ihres Doktorgrades gewandt hatte. Die Täuschung sei erheblich und rechtfertige den Entzug des Titels durch die Hochschule, so das Verwaltungsgericht (VG). Dies gelte ungeachtet dessen, dass die für den Entzug akademischer Grade maßgebliche Vorschrift des § 27 Hessisches Hochschulgesetz (HHG) als "Soll"-Vorschrift ausgestaltet ist. Im Regelfall bedeute "Soll" ein "Muss". Nur bei Vorliegen atypischer Umstände dürfe die Hochschule anders verfahren und von der Aberkennung des akademischen Grades absehen. Solche Umstände vermochten die Richter im vorliegenden Fall nicht zu erkennen (Urt. v. 14.04.2011, Az. 3 K 899/10)." *'Main-Netz:' Vernichtendes Ergebnis der Guttenberg-Plagiats-Jäger (Torsten Maier) " Auf 371 von 393 Seiten (rund 94 Prozent) haben die GuttenPlag-Wiki-Macher Plagiate entdeckt und belegt (Stand 3. April, 11.55 Uhr). Detailiert dokumentieren und visualisieren ( der interaktive Überblick) sie alle bisher gefundenen Plagiate. Noch lässt der Abschlussbericht zwar auf sich warten, aber bereits in ihrem Zwischenbericht zum Rücktritt von zu Guttenberg urteilten die Plagiats-Jäger: "Die zahlreichen textuellen Anpassungen der Plagiate, die Tatsache, dass die Plagiate über die ganze Dissertation hinweg zu finden sind, und die Tatsache, dass selbst die Einleitung kopiert wurde, lassen darauf schließen, dass diese Plagiate kein Versehen waren, sondern bewusst getätigt wurden."" *'Mainwelle:' Die Frist für eine mögliche Stellungnahme von Karl-Theordor zu Guttenberg in der Palgiatsaffäre um seine Doktorarbeit ist abgelaufen. "Das teilt die Universität Bayreuth mit. Bis gestern hatte der Ex-Verteidigungsminister Gelegenheit, eine erneute Stellungnahme zu den Vorwürfen abzugeben – was er aber nicht tat." *'RADIO Plassenburg:' Plagiatsaffaire zu Guttenbergs: Bericht wird Mitte Mai erwartet "Wie der Nordbayerische Kurier berichtet, wird der Vorsitzende der Kommission heute in Bayreuth eintreffen, um sich einen Sachstand geben zu lassen. Der Bericht zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen soll noch in dieser Woche fertig sein, dann wird er an die Hochschulleitung weitergegeben. Eine erneute Stellungnahme von zu Guttenberg war bis Ostern bei der Kommission nicht eingegangen." *'Welt online: 'Guttenberg nimmt doch noch Stellung zu Doktorarbeit (dapd/sam) "In letzter Sekunde hat Guttenberg die Stellungnahme zu seiner teils abgeschriebenen Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Einem Bericht zufolge droht ein verheerendes Gutachten." ---- 26. April 2011 *'OVB: '"Ein Hort der Glaubenstreue" (ws) "Attraktiv, stark und zukunftsorientiert - mit diesen Eigenschaften sei die CSU noch immer fähig, Mehrheiten zu gewinnen, sagte Gastredner Wilfried Scharnagl gestern bei der Kundgebung des katholischen Männervereins Tuntenhausen. Heftig kritisierte der Publizist die 'medialen Exzesse' rund um den Rücktritt des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg" *'Nordbayrischer Kurier:' Guttenberg-Bericht der Uni kommt Mitte Mai (Peter Engelbrecht) "Die letzte Runde ist eingeläutet: Voraussichtlich bis Mitte Mai will die Universität Bayreuth den Bericht ihrer Kommission zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen im Zusammenhang mit der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg veröffentlichen." *'PERÚ21.PE:' Alemania: rastrean a políticos ‘copiones’ "Un grupo de activistas anónimos en Alemania han abierto una página web donde desenmascaran a varios políticos publicando supuestos plagios en sus tesis doctorales, como ocurrió con el exministro de Defensa, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." (...) "Ahora, los llamados “cazadores de plagios” vuelven a sacudir el escenario político alemán lanzando la advertencia de revelar nuevas faltas en la página colaboratica VroniPlag." *'REUTERS CANADA:' "Plagarism hunters" plague German politicans´ (Paul Casciato) "The so-called "plagiarism hunters" helped rock the German political establishment last month when popular Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg resigned after he admitted to copying part of his doctoral dissertation." ---- 25. April 2011 *'Bayrischer Rundfunk online:' Guttenberg: Der Tag des geistigen Eigentums Filmbericht (auch über GuttenPlag). *'theTrumpet.com:' A Plague on Your Doctorate (Ron Fraser) "Two things set us wondering when the group that has since become known as Vroniplag exposed unattributed quotations in the doctoral dissertations of three high-profile people in German society, two of them being popular politicians—ex-Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg and Silvana Koch-Mehrin, a prominent Free Democratic politician—the third being Veronica Sass, the lawyer daughter of one of Germany’s most well-known elder statesmen, Bavarian Edmund Stoiber." ---- 24. April 2011 *'New York Times:' The Whiff of Plagiarism Again Hits German Elite (Christopher F. Schuetze) "A report by a University of Bayreuth commission charged with investigating the contention that Mr. Guttenberg cobbled together his doctoral thesis from other works without citing them is scheduled to be released this week." *'Texter gesucht.de Nachrichten:' Koch-Mehrin ähnliche Affäre wie Guttenberg (by admin) "Die FDP verzeichnet ebenfalls ihre Plagiatsaffäre.Hat man doch Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg so richtig in die Pfanne gehauen, als bekannt wurde, dass KT abgeschrieben hat. Mit Silvana Koch-Mehrin geht die FDP komischerweise viel zarter um, denn man hört von der Partei nicht allzu viel darüber." *'ZEIT' ONLINE: Plagiatsvorwürfe: Koch-Mehrins Schweigen wird zum Problem (Michael Schlieben) Kommentar. „Hat sie bei ihrer Doktorarbeit geschummelt? Silvana Koch-Mehrin möchte sich dazu nicht äußern. Schon seit zwei Wochen. Langsam wird es aber Zeit.“ ---- 23. April 2011 * Badische Zeitung: Niklas Arneggers Alltag:MODERNE ZEITEN: Was adelt und was nicht (Niklas Arnegger) "Baron zu Guttenberg hat sich gegenüber seinem am Boden zerstörten Doktorvater Peter Häberle für das "Ungemach" entschuldigt, das er diesem bereitet habe. So kann man’s auch sehen.(...) Fleischhauer meint, es sei ein Irrtum, dem Adel Verständnis für dergleichen bürgerlichen Kram zu unterstellen. (...) Aber Fleischhauer irrt. Denn wenn ein Adliger auf bürgerliche Sekundärtugenden pfeift, so muss er es nach seinen Regeln sagen. Hochstapeln geht schon gar nicht." ---- 22. April 2011 * Deutschlandfunk: [http://www.dradio.de/dlf/programmtipp/kulturgespraech/1440371/ Nach Guttenberg: Was ist uns die Wissenschaft wert] - Wiedergabe der Podiumsdiskussion des 41. ZEIT-Forum Wissenschaft vom 19. 04. 2011 in Berlin http://www.idw-online.de/pages/de/event34913 - Audio: MP3 * teltarif.de: Studie: So verändert das Internet unser Leben (Björn Brodersen) "Das Beispiel der kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentations-Plattform Guttenplag verdeutliche zum Beispiel, dass neben der Weitergabe von Trends und Moden auch politischen Meinungen und Empörungen viel schneller Gehör verschafft werden kann und somit Veränderungen in politischen Strukturen ermöglicht werden." * vorwärts.de: Für ihre Karriere tun sie alles! Lernen sie denn nie..? (Kurt Nickel) "Ich denke, man sollte sich auf noch so manche Überraschung einrichten, wer alles unter den in der Öffentlichkeit stehenden Personen bei ihrer Promotion geschummelt hat. Zu Zeiten von Internet und Google dürfte noch so mancher Betrug ans Licht kommen, zumal die Plagiats-Jäger Blut geleckt haben. Das Volk mag nun mal nicht geblendet und betrogen werden, doch das scheinen jene, denen jedes Mittel Recht ist, an die Macht zu kommen, nicht begriffen zu haben. Auch die junge Karriere von Frau Koch-Mehrin dürfte nun einen deftigen Knick bekommen. Und das ist auch gut so." * WELT Online: Für Glamour und Haltung gibt es keinen Doktortitel (Eckhard Fuhr) "Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin verbinden auf scheinbar ideale Weise die Oberflächenverliebtheit der Popkultur mit altmodischen leistungsaristokratischen Vorstellungen von 'Haltung'. Immerzu scheinen sie zu fragen: Wie war ich? Und erst später vielleicht auch: War das richtig, was ich getan habe? In einer wahrscheinlich unter dichtem Verdrängungsgestrüpp versteckten Fußangel ihrer Selbstinszenierung haben sie sich verfangen. Der eine ist schon gestürzt, die andere wird wahrscheinlich folgen. Ein Doktortitel musste sein. Doch den gibt es weder für Glamour noch für Haltung." ---- Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik' 4/2011: Guttenberg ff.: Aus Farce wird Ernst (Albrecht von Lucke) "Der ganze Umgang mit der 'Plagiatsaffäre' Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs, der sich längst zu einem der größten Skandale der jüngeren Republikgeschichte ausgewachsen hat, stand von Anfang an unter einer Devise: die Wahl in Baden-Württemberg, Angela Merkels 'Schicksalswahl', zu gewinnen. Gerade nach dem Desaster der Union im Norden, der krachenden Wahlniederlage in Hamburg, wurde in der Causa Guttenberg alles dem Willen zum Machterhalt im Süden der Republik untergeordnet, koste es, was es wolle. Die Kollateralschäden dieses 'Schurkenstücks' im Vorfeld haben das Land jedoch bereits heute wesentlich stärker verändert als der Ausgang der Wahlen selbst.1 Als die schwarz-gelbe Regierung vor knapp anderthalb Jahren antrat, schmückte sie sich mit dem vermeintlichen Ehrentitel einer bürgerlichen Koalition. In der Plagiatsaffäre konnte man nun beobachten, was unter dieser Form der 'Bürgerlichkeit' tatsächlich zu verstehen ist: ein Regiment nach Gutsherrenart.(...)" 1 Vgl. Tissy Bruns, Popularität und Täuschung, in: „Der Tagesspiegel“, 23.2.2011." *'Cicero' - Magazin für politische Kultur: Populismus nach Gutsherrenart (Frank A. Meyer) "Der Fall Guttenberg schien schon fast vergessen, da macht der Freiherr durch seinen Streit mit der Uni Bayreuth wieder von sich reden. Cicero-Kolumnist Frank A. Meyer über eine besondere Spielart des Populismus." *'Forschung & Lehre: 'Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft (Dr. Kirsten Hüttemann) "Die Zeit nach Guttenberg: Das System der Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft und in der Wissenschaft wird angenommen und gelebt. Es funktioniert gut. Die Basis für ein redliches Miteinander ist in Empfehlungen und Ordnungen detailreich formuliert und umgesetzt. Ein "prominenter" Fall des wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens ist geeignet, die vorhandenen Standards zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis wieder stärker in das öffentliche Bewusstsein zu rücken. Entscheidender ist aber, dass sich alle Beteiligten der Gefährdung des Wissenschaftsbetriebs durch solche Regelverstöße bewusst sind und künftig noch aktiver an der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft mitwirken." *'Forschung & Lehre: '''Der Fall zu Guttenberg ist Titelthema der Ausgabe 4/2011'.' Daraus: **'Forschung & Lehre:' ''Demut und Dolchstoß. Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs (Heinrich Detering) "Die Sprache von Politikern wird meist als schablonenhaft empfunden, selbst dann, wenn sie versuchen, sich volksnah zu geben. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schien hier eine Ausnahme zu sein, weil er für Geradlinigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit stand. Wer ihm auf die Spur kommen will, muss ins Detail gehen." Eine linguistische Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Unbelehrbares Volk. Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde von den Medien als Popstar aufgebaut, war Umfragen zufolge lange Deutschlands beliebtester Politiker und Hoffnungsträger konservativer Politik. Welche Rolle spielten die Medien, die Politik, das Internet und die Bürger in den knapp zwei Wochen, die zum Rücktritt führten? Kann man hier von Medienmacht sprechen oder kommt sie bei den Bürgern an ihre Grenzen? (...) Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Standpunkt: Doktorwürde (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines 'summa cum laude' für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft. Wie die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft „gute wissenschaftliche Praxis“ sichern will (Kirsten Hüttemann) "Seit Ende der 1990er Jahre beschäftigt sich die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft intensiv mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und der Sicherung der wissenschaftlichen Selbstkontrolle. Welche Rolle spielt in diesem Zusammenhang der 'Ombudsmann'? Wie steht es um die Akzeptanz der Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft? Wie erfolgreich sind diese Maßnahmen?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/der_entzug_des_doktorgrades_46556.html Der Entzug des Doktorgrades. Aus der Perspektive des Wissenschaftsrechts] (Christian von Coelln) "Die Plagiatsaffaire Guttenberg ist auch und besonders unter juristischen Gesichtspunkten von Interesse. Nach welcher Rechtsgrundlage kann eine Universität einen Doktorgrad aberkennen? Kann einem zu Recht Promovierten wegen eines späteren Fehlverhaltens im Privatleben der Titel aberkannt werden?" **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/ein_sargnagel_fuer_die_demokratie_46555.html Ein „Sargnagel für die Demokratie“? Anspruch und Wirklichkeit im Fall zu Guttenberg] (Volker Kronenberg) "Einer der 'Höhepunkte' in der Affaire Guttenberg war die Aussage der Bundeskanzlerin, sie habe keinen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister bestellt. Ein Rückblick auf die Reaktionen der politischen Öffentlichkeit und die Rolle der Medien." **'Forschung & Lehre:' [http://www.academics.de/wissenschaft/entweder_oder_46336.html Entweder – oder? Politik und Wissenschaft aus der Sicht Ciceros] (Arnd Morkel) "Das aktuelle Tagesgeschehen, gekennzeichnet durch 'Breaking news' im Minutentakt, bietet oft gerade einmal die Zeit für kurzfristige Reaktionen und Perspektiven. Dabei meint man, die heutigen Probleme seien einzigartig und Erfahrungen aus Politik und Denken früherer Epochen wären für die Gegenwart irrelevant. Die Analyse von Ciceros Einstellung zu der Spannung von privatem und öffentlichem Leben, genauer von Politik und Praxis, vita activa und vita contemplativa, zeigt, wie überraschend aktuell vermeintlich 'altes' Denken sein kann." **'Forschung & Lehre:' Aberkannt und abgetreten. Eine Chronik der Plagiatsaffaire **'Forschung & Lehre:' Desaster. Aus Presse und Briefen "Die Plagiatsaffaire um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat zahlreiche Reaktionen ausgelöst. Die Zitate aus der Presse sowie von Hochschullehrern (hier anonym) zeigen, wie sehr es dabei um den Kern der Glaubwürdigkeit von Politik und Wissenschaft ging." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant. Artikel ist jetzt online:'' GuttenPlag Wiki - Der Ex Minister und sein Schwarm [Kommentar Externer zum Artikel und zu PlagDoc: Was allerdings auch den Prinzipien wissenschaftlicher Redlichkeit widerspricht. Ruppert und Reimer schmücken sich mit fremden Federn, das ist ein unbestreit- und unwiderlegbarer Fakt - und so fängt Plagiieren gaaanz harmlos an, indem man - hier - einfach mal den Initiator "vergisst" und ihm das Urheberrecht einfach stiehlt.] *'Soziologie '(Zeitschrift der Deutschen Gesellschaft für Soziologie; Bd. 40, Nr. 2): Editorial noch kein Direktlink möglich (Georg Vobruba) "Ein Politiker, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, hat in seiner Dissertation hemmungslos abgekupfert (...) Einige [Stellen M4L] hat er leicht verfremdet. Anders als wortgleich übernommene Textstellen spricht dies kaum widerlegbar für direkt vorsätzliche Täuschung (...) Und alle, die Befürchtungen bezüglich des Verhältnisses zwischen dem Autor und dem Gutachter der Dissertation hegen, mag die folgende Spekulation beruhigen: Vielleicht hat der Doktorvater an seinem Gutachten so viel Anteil wie der Autor, sein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache, an seiner Arbeit. (...) Kopieren mag durch das Internet einfacher geworden sein. Aus fremden Texten wurde immer schon geklaut, nur war früher das Aufdecken schwieriger. (...) Jetzt reicht ein wenig Augenmaß und die Eingabe auffälliger Textteile in Google. Das Risiko erwischt zu werden, ist größer geworden." *'Unzensiert': Vom Scheitern des Überfliegers (Erik Lehnert) ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie hier entnehmen. Press Review (English) The English press review can be found here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Universität Bayreuth in der 'Causa Guttenberg' Presse und Meinungen zur Rolle der Universität Bayreuth finden Sie hier. Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Plagiatsaffäre humorvoll gesehen humorvolle Nachrichten, Aprilscherze, Kabarett und Aktionen im Karneval, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. Karl-Theodor Guttenberg (Pressespiegel) ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zur Person und zum Verteidigungsminister a.D. Guttenberg finden Sie hier. 'Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft' Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten Einen Pressespiegel zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten finden Sie hier. Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten (Materialsammlung) Es sind weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten von uns zusammengestellt worden (Forschungen, Richtlinien und Urteile). Diese finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net '''- Guttenberg "IKARUS" * '''freenet-Lexikon Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * journalist online: '''Der Ex-Minister und sein Schwarm (Max Ruppert und Julius Reimert) Artikel ausschließlich über GuttenPlag Wiki. Dass die Initiative zum Thema vom Gründer des GuttenPlag-Wikis ausging, haben die beiden "vergessen", zu erwähnen - soweit zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" der beiden Autoren, siehe im Pressespiegel, Monatsmagazine April ... * '''sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. *'Universität Bayreuth:' Eine Chronologie Eine Zusammenstellung seitens der Universität zur Plagiats-Affäre Guttenberg (PDF) - bislang ohne Angaben zur Feststellung des Betrugs bzw. der Täuschung. Siehe auch **Der interne Ablauf an der Universität Bayreuth **Die am häufigsten gestellten Fragen und wie die Universität Bayreuth darauf antwortet **Die Richtlinien der Universität Bayreuth bei wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **Die Promotionsordnung der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät **Eine Zusammenstellung der rechtlichen Grundlagen (z.T. in Auszügen) **Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg stimmt einer Veröffentlichung des Kommissionsberichts zu Kategorie:pressespiegel